In The Beginning
by C. Jaxx
Summary: What was it like when the Mothership first arrived? How was MNU picked to care for the aliens? How did people from many walks of life see the event at different times? I'll answer these in the form of a tale of said people. Read, review, etc.
1. Discovery March of 1982

Hmm. How do I start this out? Ah well, I guess I just did. Anyways, this here story is about what it was like when the Mothership first landed, and going up to Christopher's leaving, then maybe a bit into what it's like in D10. It will be split into different points of view.

District 9, MNU, Poleepkwa, and such belong to Neil Blompkamp. Now, on with the show!

Prologue

"What the…Farson! What the heck is this thing?" A man yelled, still facing a group of satellite and radar images. They all showed the same thing: Something big, very big, was approaching. One of the satellites in orbit had already been decimated by its approach, and many more were being moved just to get out of its way, although it was inevitable that more would be knocked out.

Farson came up next to his boss, taking his turn to gape at the object. A couple precious seconds later, and he spoke. "Well, the shape's wrong for it to be an asteroid or comet. Looks almost man-made."

Casande shot Farson a look that screamed 'are you serious?' "Are you telling me that we have an alien craft on our hands?" Farson nodded, all the color drained from his face. "How are we supposed to hide something like this? It's far bigger than anything I've ever seen."

Farson shrugged. "Hope it lands in a fairly uninhabited area?" He turned on his heels to face a smaller man, who sat at a computer, eyes on the glowing screen. "Find it's trajectory and most likely landing area, now!"

The man set to work, the sound of tapping and clicks filling the room as he scrambled to find out where it was headed. A few minutes and many calculations later, and he had the answer. "S-sir, that ship's headed straight for Johannesburg."


	2. Public Appearence March of 1982

District 9 is Neil Blompkamp's. You know this already, right?

It was impossible to ignore. A gargantuan, steel gray machine slowly approaching, stopping in the middle of Johannesburg. People flooded the streets, screams, the snaps of cameras and chattering reporters filled the air. Nobody could ignore a spectacle like this. Even I, Adrienne of the Ignore All, had run outside to gawk with the populace. To heck with my cooling dinner, this was far more important.

One of my friends, Gena, grabbed my shirt and started talking uncontrollably. I pushed her away a little roughly, not wanting to be distracted for a second. Who cared if it had stopped moving? It was still a spaceship! There was no covering this one up. Those aliens-are-real folks would have just as big a field day as the media.

After getting over the initial shock, I took in a little more detail.

The thing was absolutely MASSIVE! It must have been at least a kilometer in diameter. However, it didn't seem to be going away any time soon. At least, today it wasn't. I put my hand on my forehead, sighing as I tried to take in the presence of the ship. Maybe it would be gone by tomorrow.

It wasn't. Crud.

I could feel the ship stop moving. A sudden yet small jolt and we were stuck above some unknown planet. Everybody stopped what they were doing, as if waiting for it to continue on its journey, which we knew it wasn't going to do. We were out of fuel, hovering just because of numerous powerful magnets reacting with the metals that were apparently below them. We could keep up until the metal or magnets degraded so no crash land for us.

Paruk next to me sighed, a low chirring sound. "Looks like we're stuck here. Unfortunately, the lack of fuel means we can't get out. The only thing we can do is wait for the sentient species that apparently live here to find us themselves." My antennae dipped momentarily in sad agreement. How many more would be dead by the time we were freed?

Phareen approached, sitting next to me. "So, now were immobile and doomed, eh? Life just couldn't get any better, could it?" She said harshly, all four hands clenching into fists. Almost nobody dared disagree with her. She was infamous for her explosive temper.

"Maybe the local populace will react quickly and we will get out." I suggested. At that point, I started waiting. And waiting, and waiting.


	3. Cutting In June of 1982

District 9 is Neil Blompkamp's. You know this already, right?

"Ready for this?" I took a deep breath, hopping up and down. We had finally been told to find a way into the ship after three months. Now, I, Adjatay, had been assigned along with about 9 others, to be the first ones to publicly enter an alien craft. Of course, we had to bring some video cameras, because nobody in the world planned to be left out of watching us on live TV.

"Ugh. Stupid suit." I grumbled, struggling to get the dumb thing on. A few others spoke up their agreement, laughing quietly. The sound died down quickly, everyone too excited to speak.

We left the room, looking like aliens ourselves in our sterile white and yellow outfits. The helicopters were waiting for us, a ticket to making history. Nervous, excited glances were exchanged as we got inside, the pilots lifting off as quickly as they could. Looking out a window, I could see crowds in the streets, similar to when the ship had first landed. They would probably disperse momentarily to wait for our broadcast.

It felt like an eternity before we found a place that we could get off. We were in the middle of a round of rock-paper-scissors when the pilot jumped out onto the ship. Defeated, we slowly filed off the helicopter, glaring daggers at the smug pilot.

We had to use a plasma cutter one of the people had brought along to get in. Why couldn't we have just found an airlock and hopped in that? Hm. Well, who knows how high up it would have been, while the gaping hole we made was close to the ground.

It took all of us to push the heavy metal into the ship. Afterwards, we all tried to race in first. I managed to reach forwards and touch the floor inside before the others, however. After that, we were all a lot more professional.

It smelled horrible in there, a mix of decay, death, and disease. Still, we persevered, glad for our torches to help light up the dark inside. From time to time, I would glance back, looking to a place I knew, instead of this disgusting mystery.

One of the men wiped some goo off of something with a red symbol on it. "Ugh." I could understand how he felt. I'd been the one to clean off something else.

I nearly jumped when I heard a sort of croaky sound. Turning, I saw something that looked like a gigantic, ugly bug, moving away from the light we shone upon it. Looking up, we could see a huge amount of the aliens who watched us just as we watched them. Nobody moved towards anyone else until we left.

They finally arrived after what seemed like far too long. Paruk had passed away a few days ago, and I could only wonder who else would go when I heard loud _thunk_s. The beings had finally come for us! I jumped up, awaking Phareen, who got up, nearly starting to tell me to stop moving when we heard their voice.

I couldn't understand a thing the creature said, but it shone a bright light upon us, making me blink and cover my eyes. Phareen growled, furious about the sudden disturbance of her nap. "Just don't hurt them, okay?" I whispered to her before she could do any rash actions. "We need them to get us down." She didn't move, but I could tell she wanted to.

Then they left. Were they leaving for reinforcements, or were they terrified of us? A combination of the two? More important, would we ever get down?


End file.
